castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Industrialist
Industrialist is an enemy and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game Castle Crashers. He, along with Fencer, is considered by most players to be the best playable character in the game. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is the Ugly Mace. Industrialist's specialties include ultimate boss slaying, combo locking, basic juggling, and knockback crowd control. Information Background Industrialists are only seen mobile in Industrial Castle. They are comprised of the Industrial Prince's army, where they fend off the player(s) from retrieving the Orange Princess. Industrialists are seen again in Wizard Castle Interior, where their dead bodies lay. Involvement Industrialists are minions who are utilized to protect the Industrial Prince and also to do his bidding. As they are mechanical in nature, they may have been massively produced within the chambers of Industrial Castle. Their main purpose is to work about the Industrial Castle, and, in times of emergency, protect the Industrial Prince. Industrialists have the same magic attacks as the Fencer, and they can usually be seen fighting alongside Fencers. Description Mechanical in appearance, the Industrialists have buzzsaw technology. Magic Splash Attack "Saw Trap" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 4 per upgrade level (max 28) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.4 A large buzzsaw blade moves across the ground. Each upgrade adds an extra buzzsaw, up to 7 total. Unlike other Splash spells, the first version has full range, and each upgrade adds an extra blade but not an extra distance. Each blade can do 4 hits on enemies that aren't knocked over, unlike the typical Splash spell that does 1 hit per upgrade level. Each buzzsaw spawns at a random size and distance from you, and some may start slightly behind you and not go as far. At max upgrade, this means the spell can protect you from both sides. The buzzsaws also take a while to finish after the casting animation is complete, so you can move away just after casting it while the buzzsaws continue to deal damage from where you were before. Buzzsaws completely ignore all terrain including pits, slopes, walls, and the line in the volleyball game. This is another feature unique to them. This is the most powerful spell for defeating enemies that aren't knocked over, due to the number of hits. This makes characters using this spell able to defeat ground-based bosses in mere seconds. Even taking enemies that are knocked over into consideration, the spell is still overpowered because of the incredible crowd control capabilities. When at max potential, this attack does approximately 2.9x more damage to any enemy that receives chain damage than the next most powerful splash attack, but at the same time it yields four times as much XP per cast of magic, making it the most effective form of magic for XP farming Catfish/Painter. Also, at maxed magic, when the splash is spammed, it can eviscerate Catfish before it even spits out a furball, but only on Normal Mode. The only Splash Attacks that come remotely close in the same fast killing power ranks are Snakey and Brute's Thorny Vines, Ninja's Smokescreen, and, to a lesser extent, Fire Demon's Flaming Pillars. Magic Projectile "Buzzsaw" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A round saw blade used as a magic projectile. Air Projectile "Buzzsaw" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A round saw blade used as a magic projectile. An advanced use of Juggling, named Spellweaving, can use this Air Projectile for flashy techniques. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Smog Rise" Element: '''Non-Elemental '''Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with purple steam cloud and steam sound effect that damages enemies. Unlock Path Gallery Blueknight.png|Blue Knight; the character used to unlock Industrialist after completing the game. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.05.02.png|Fencer; a reskin of Industrialist and a playable character that can be unlocked by completing the game as Industrialist. 10 beefy industrialist.png|Beefy sprite 10 bob industrialist.png|Back Off Barbarian sprite IndustrialistSplash.gif|Industrialist's splash attack. IndustrialistProjectile.gif|Industrialist's magic projectile. IndustrialistMagicJump.gif|Industrialist's magic jump. 002.jpg|Industrialist's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller download (2).jpeg|The Blue Knight's unlock route Trivia * Industrialist was a common character used by players to attain the Level 256 glitch in the XBLA version of Castle Crashers. * Industrialist and Fencer are reskins of each other. * Industrialist is a SS Rank character (SS). * Industrialist is widely considered the most powerful character in the game alongside Fencer. ** They have the most powerful Splash Attack out of any character in the game. ** They also have the Splash Attack with the most number of hits out of any character in the game. * Fencer, Industrialist, and Killer Beekeeper's magic jump is the equivalent of an obstacle in Alien Ship. Killer Beekeeper uses Bees instead of buzzsaws, however. * It is unknown if the Industrialist is a robot, cyborg, or a human in armor. * NPC Industrialists have the ability to throw Bombs freely. See also * Playable Characters * Character Tiers * Weapons * Weapon Tiers * Ugly Mace * Fencer Category:Characters Category:Non-Elemental Category:Playable Characters